With radiation-emitting semiconductor chips, for instance light-emitting diodes, electrostatic discharge may lead to damage thereto or even destruction thereof. To prevent such damage, an additional diode may be connected in parallel with the semiconductor chip, the forward direction of the diode being oriented antiparallel to the forward direction of the radiation-emitting semiconductor chip. When the semiconductor chips are mounted, an additional diode is thus assigned thereto, which may make mounting very complex and lead to high manufacturing costs and increased space requirements.